A3 Network
A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between A3 ltd, and (and Sky in Jetania). It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania in 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. The green logo is for pre-school shows, the yellow logo is for general audience and the red logo is for female-targeted shows. Originaly, there was a blue logo for male-targeted shows, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. It was rumoured the logo was not finished in time for the 2015 rebrand. The Jetanie version has had a rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Most of A3 Network's programming includes original DIC shows such as The Sweet Treets and , and also includes programming that is no longer being produced and no longer in demand, such as Cotoons, and The Shock Block. The channel targets all types of children, and the Jetanian channel airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. The channel won a GTG Award in 2013 and 2015 for "Best Children's Channel". Areas served Current Former DIC Network 1997-2001 The channel originally launched in 1997 as DIC Network, airing DIC cartoons. 2001-2003, 2001-2005 (international) On 1st October 2001, the Jetanian channel updated to a different logo to stay inline with DIC's new branding. Most international channels adapted it on 19th November that year. A3 Network 2003-2008, 2005-2008 (international) In April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. The UK feed was the last feed to adapt the new name, on 5th September 2005. 2008-2011 From October 2008 to January 2011, A3 Network began using a new branding where, depending on the time of day and the day of the week, "NETWORK" would appear below the logo. For example, Monday in the morning would have it in purple, messy writing, and Friday in the afternoon would have it in pink, big writing. 2011-2015, 2011-2013 (Second Life) In 2011, the "NETWORK" was phased out of the logo, as one employee stated that it was "an uneeded touch". The Jetanie channel updated to the new design first, on 10th January, whilst the international channels adapted it throughout May to August. September-November 2015 (international) On 14th September 2015, all international channels updated to a slightly modified logo, which were used for two months only. The Jetanie channel continued to use the above logo until October that year. 2015-present On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revieled. The Jetanian version of the channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd October that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, and brand new episodes of The Sweet Treets and Pine: The Amazing Block of Wood started airing worldwide on weekends. The Night Zone was retained internationally and some shows were dropped in favour for others. A3 Network also received the rights to older shows such as and Blanche, which both formerly aired on . Former programming from the service also returned, such as . Trailers for the rebrand where released on 24th September 2015. Three were made, featuring the instrumentals for I Am by Leona Lewis, I Can't Wait by Nu Shooz and Brown Paper Bag by DJ Khaled. All three feature various clips from all the shows that air on A3 Network, which ended with a border saying "The New A3! 02.10.15!" All three trailers received 700k YouTube hits after 12 hours. , and were all considered to be added to the lineup, by were never added, as there were "already plenty of good shows". On 1st October, one day shy before the Jetanie rebrand, A3 ltd announced plans to produce a third cartoon. 2015 logo rebrand dates * Jetania; 2nd October * East and West Cyberslands; 2nd November * Tyono; 6th November * Asterisk; 9th November * Manogo; 13th November * Rakeland; 16th November * Tau; 20th November * Bangorland; 23rd November * United Kingdom; 27th November Trivia * A3 Network and are the only TV channels in the UK that air shows from DIC. * The channel was commercial-free until its A3 Network era. * The channel's main breakthroughs are The Sweet Treets and The Werten Show, even though the former has aired on worldwide since 1996. * Many consider A3 Network a nostalgic channel, as it airs a lot of shows from the 1990s and early 2000s. * On 31st October 2008, it was recoreded that over 3 million people were watching the UK version of A3 Network from 4:00p.m. to 6:00p.m. See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Other Poll Which logo do you like best? 2003-2008 era logo 2008-2011 era logo 2011-2015 era logo 2015-present era logo Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Soure Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Soure Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:Defunct in Tyono Category:Viacom Networks Eruowood Category:Viacom Networks Jetania Category:Television in Second Life Category:Second Life Category:Defunct in Second Life Category:Television channels in Ebenia Category:Ebenia Category:Famerica Category:Television channels in Famerica Category:A3 Network